


【茗等茗】等等牌牙膏

by cat5952



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5952/pseuds/cat5952
Summary: 預警：RPS、口活。攻受分界不明顯，請自行斟酌觀看。底部有gif動圖。





	【茗等茗】等等牌牙膏

**Author's Note:**

> 預警：RPS、口活。  
> 攻受分界不明顯，請自行斟酌觀看。  
> 底部有gif動圖。

  
  
  


結束節目錄製被人連拖帶跩拉進洗手間隔間，並壓坐在馬桶蓋上的阿茗是懵逼的。來不及提出疑問跪在面前的人不知道為什麼已經開始動手脫自己的褲子，嚇得他趕緊出手制止。

「停！等等等等！偉、偉霆你這是在做什麼？」  
對方只是挑眉盯著自己，那表情像是在說明知故問。他愣了一下，突然回想起方才節目要偉霆示範刷牙，偉霆配合的用舌來回抵得鼓出臉頰的模樣，不禁面上漫起紅暈。偉霆趁著他愣神鬆手的當下迅速除去阿茗的長褲跟底褲。

「啊！偉霆、威廉哥～求你了，我們回去在……解決好嗎？」  
低聲求饒希望對方可以打消荒唐的念頭，然而偉霆只是豎起食指虛擺在嘴唇噓了聲，說：「會有人來的沃。」，就低頭張嘴要舔他的分身，阿茗沒有辦法只得急忙用手掌摀住嘴，生怕不注意洩出聲音被經過的人聽到他們倆在幹什麼好事，手背也逃避似地遮在眼前。對此偉霆只是無聲地笑了笑並且繼續動作。

軟舌由莖身根部舔至傘頭直到整個柱體被唾液沾滿水光，以劃圈的模式舔弄傘狀頭部、冠狀溝，而後舌尖勾舔凹槽，不時朝著敏感地頂端吹氣製造刺激，雙手則有技巧套弄柱體及囊袋。

阿茗的反應果然沒有令他失望，失去視覺反而放大觸感的緣故，不一會兒馬眼開始吐出清液，分身堅挺得立著直指空中。

遮住視線的手不知何時已經放下，阿茗的雙眼仍然固執地緊閉。

「阿茗。」  
聽見聲音反射性睜眼的阿茗看到愛人期待且堅定地眼神。得，現在不在這做完怕是沒辦法離開。妥協般伸手捧住愛人的後頸，偉霆滿意地伸手扶住他的大腿，再用唇仔細地包住牙，緩緩地將挺立含入口中。

狹小隔間充斥曖昧水聲，溫暖潮濕的口腔裹住自己的分身，看著他的威廉哥被自己堅挺頂得臉頰鼓起變形，看著愛人在身下起伏，刺激得肉刃不由得又脹大幾分。

注意力被迫全部集中在對方的動作，屈於快感阿茗也舒服得漸漸忍不住悶哼出聲。克制著不去操控速度的手掌輕柔地摩挲偉霆的後頸，調皮地拉拉髮尾。手指滑過耳後、輕捏耳垂，食指鑽進耳孔搔刮。

阿茗的愛撫引得偉霆發出讚嘆的鼻音，但他沒有停下動作而是更賣力地吸吮口中的巨物，他知道阿茗快到頂點的時候會使出一些小手段讓人分心。

努力放鬆喉部的肌肉，調整角度一寸寸將堅硬送進深處，吞咽的動作擠壓傘頭，舌頭描繪著突起的血管。感受到阿茗不自覺向前挺胯的動作，偉霆開始密集地收縮口腔。

「不、威廉哥，不行，快離開……」  
阿茗推拒著偉霆的肩膀想拉開距離，卻引得偉霆攔腰死死地抱住。耳邊全是水漬聲、吸吮聲響，下身置於潮濕溫熱緊緻的地方，快感不斷層層堆疊，最終只得緊緊抓住偉霆的肩攀上高峰。

一時間剩下交錯地喘息聲，而後偉霆緩慢地鬆開嘴釋放莖身，便癱坐在地，阿茗伸手將人拉到大腿坐好，仔細打量他的威廉哥。來不及收復的情動使得緊閉的眼微微顫抖，面頰泛紅，水潤地唇邊沾染些許濁白，阿茗忍不住吻住他，伸舌與之交纏那釋放地腥甜。

吻著便繞到愛人的耳邊輕啄，手也伸進褲子裡套弄對方從方才開始就隔著衣物抵著自己小腹的硬挺，壓低嗓子在他耳邊私語。  
「調皮的孩子，回家可是要懲罰的。」  
  
  
  



End file.
